


Otro día más

by MichiDrabbles (AndyElric)



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: But Full of Love, Character Development, Comedy, Concerts, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Happy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom, Pursuit of happyness, Romance, School, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyElric/pseuds/MichiDrabbles
Summary: Otro día sin comprender el sinsentido que guiaba su vida, uno más que parecía no tener final, hasta que...
Relationships: Dee/Original Female Character(s), Glam/Victoria
Kudos: 4





	1. Otro día más

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos.  
> Probablemente desarrollo también a un personaje femenino sobre la marcha, NADA de Deavy (Dee x Heavy, aquí NO nos gusta el incesto) espero que les agrade la historia.
> 
> Metal Family es una serie de YouTube creada por Alina Kovaleva, le pertenece a ella y la traducción oficial en español es por Jannielle Samara, es la única persona autorizada para reproducir el contenido de la serie, ni yo u otra persona puede.
> 
> Esta historia es de mi imaginación debida a noches en vela, no me inspiré en ninguna otra y no busco hacer algo con esto más que entretenerme y al lector.

7:00 AM

La alarma programada hace eco en la habitación, pero hacía un corto lapso que se rindió a la idea de no dormir. Otro día de lo mismo, un día más.

Se levanta de la cama con más ojeras que el día anterior, pero lo tiene sin cuidado. Vamos, ya es costumbre.

7:30 AM

Otro día de la voz plana de su padre en el desayuno, los gritos de su madre irritada que, presumiblemente, no encuentra algún artículo que ella misma extravió, mientras su joven hermano come un plato de cereal al doble de una porción normal, dejando la mitad de este derramado entre la mesa y su cabello.

Reconocía que su familia es bastante peculiar, sin embargo, no podría pedirla de otra forma: sus padres se aman, su hermano es su compañero de aventuras hasta el fin, pese a lo bobos que puedan ser él y su madre en ocasiones, además de tener un padre que, si bien no tenían una relación cálida, sabía que siempre podría contar con él.

Pensaba en eso a menudo, pero a veces, debía admitir que esto no era suficiente. Algo faltaba, pero aún no sabía exactamente qué.

8:00 AM

Otro día más saliendo de casa sin ánimos, andando por la acera mientras busca algo ligeramente interesante a su alrededor, escuchando durante 20 minutos algo que Heavy podría explicar en 5 si no añadiera tantos movimientos y desviaciones extrañas.

8:30 AM

Otro día llegando a la escuela, teniendo que elegir la clase para saltar, después de todo, ninguno de sus imbéciles profesores sabría cómo instruirlo más de lo que su padre habría logrado tiempo atrás, y aún más de lo que él podría encontrar en un libro si aplicase el mínimo esfuerzo para el estudio autodidacta, por el amor de dios, era Dee de quién se estaba hablando. Sólo estaba ahí para tener las notas.

Otro día más de el cotilleo a sus espaldas, sus compañeros hablando sobre el extraño chico que se delinea los ojos, quien tiene pinta de sentirse superior ante todos, el cerebrito ligeramente menos desaliñado que su hermano, a quien todos querían hablar pero quién no tenía visiblemente amigos, ese era él.

Pocas eran las personas que se le habrían acercado, a pesar de poder entablar conversaciones con todos y, al tener una mente cultivada, ser objetivo de múltiples clientes para sus servicios de tutoría/ resolución de exámenes, era respetado y hasta admirado, pero eso lo habría metido en una burbuja solitaria. Sabía un poco de todos, pero todos sabían muy poco de él.

Así, otro día de fingir que prestaba atención en la escuela, leer algún libro de literatura contemporánea y esperar a poder volver a casa para disponer de su día a placer, quizás ponga ese disco viejo que su padre le regaló; era de su segunda década de vida, dónde el mundo recién se abría para él y muchas oportunidades, incluyendo conocer a su madre, lo habrían cambiado por completo.

Glam secretamente esperaba llegar a Dee por medio de la música, siendo que no podía demostrar todo lo que quería con palabras, no era su estilo.

2:30 PM

El día seguía tranquilo, casi completamente aburrido como ya se había hecho costumbre. Sonó el timbre de repente y, con las cosas previamente guardadas, salió por la puerta principal en busca de su hermano, quién probablemente ya estaría en la puerta, metiéndose en problemas como acostumbra.

Al salir, pasó rozando por un costado a un imbécil que se creía el gracioso del salón: era el estereotipo del payaso de la clase que nadie aguanta, ahora denotando sus problemas familiares constantes al molestar a una diminuta alumna que temblaba ligeramente, en quien jamás había reparado antes.

—Tu padre debe estar esperándote afuera— espetó, apenas mirando al chico ligeramente y notar que este ahora se hallaba tenso, ja, era evidente que tenía terror de llegar a casa. Recuperando su paso, abandonó esa decrépita aula sin agregar más.

Continuó su camino hacia la salida y encontró a Heavy, quién tendría que un moretón más en el brazo y la mejilla ligeramente hinchada, sin embargo, no hacía falta preguntar: antes de arribar al lado de su hermano, este ya había iniciado a relatar cómo el tipo de un grado mayor lo golpeó por hacer contacto visual. No era culpa de Heavy que el sujeto eligiera vestir tan extraño ese día.

3:00 PM

Llegando a casa, divisó a sus padres en la banca del pórtico con un par de bebidas, Glam se hallaba con un brazo sobre los hombros de Victoria, mientras esta bebía un líquido ambarino y contaba una de sus hazañas dentro del club de motociclistas.

Tan pronto entró a la casa, se encerró en su habitación a retomar la guitarra, al parecer un día más siendo un inútil para ello, se repetía cada que se equivocaba tras 2 o 3 intentos fallidos, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera aplicar la lógica en todo, pero no pudiera tocar una simple canción de 3 acordes? Definitivamente Heavy sabía algo que él no, pero no era consciente. Debía ser eso.

5:30 PM

Revisó su cuenta de Vk, observando que no existían mensajes de ninguno de sus amigos, dos en concreto, con quienes charlaba a menudo; aparte de ellos, no esperaba algo realmente de otra persona, si bien en su salón era conocido y algunos lo abordaban de vez en cuando, ninguno iba más allá de preguntarle sobre su día, era extraño, juraría que no sentía esa confianza de la que habla su hermano siempre con otros compañeros. Mirando hacia su pasado, no recordaba una amistad sincera antes de ese momento aparte de la de Heavy. 

11:00 PM

Comida, baño, tarea, música y a la cama. Era otro de esos aburridos días, uno más sin emociones reales que pudieran hacerlo sentir la vida que juran en cada película, serie, animación o de la que se mira en los ojos de su padre cuando entra a su estudio. Es una pena.

¿Cuándo despertará del sueño monótono en que se ha tornado su vida?


	2. Warmness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tus ojos color avellana verde observando cada movimiento que hago  
> Y ese sentimiento de duda, que también es borrado  
> Nunca me siento a solas contigo estando mi lado  
> Tú eres la única, y en ti confío"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que está en el texto es en "Warmness on the soul" sólo que en español e inglés, para más placer. La pueden encontrar al inicio, es bastante soft, pero según la lista de Dee, Avenged Sevenfold es una de sus favoritas.  
> ₽ es el símbolo para Rublos, que es la moneda oficial de Rusia; ₽350 equivalen a 5 dólares, unos $100 pesos mexicanos, más o menos.  
> Llamé a Boris así por uno de mis gatitos, Borya es su diminutivo allá en la madre Rusia.
> 
> Decidí hacer este capítulo largo porque el anterior no le daba mucho pie, hoy introduje 2 nuevos personajes: Boris y la chica tímida. Más adelante los desglosaré un poco más.

6:30 AM

Si dijera que fue su elección desvelarse esa noche, estaría mintiendo descaradamente.

Ciertas ocasiones durante el año, sus padres organizan pequeñas reuniones con sus amigos, o bueno, así es como ellos las suelen llamar.

De verse obligado a describir en una palabra, "juerga" se encuentra muy cercano a los eventos reales: ese día algunos amigos del club de motociclistas, incluida la tía Anna, visitaban a la familia y ponían la música a tope toda la noche, mientras bebían cantidades exorbitantes de alcohol y contaban las mismas historias aburridas. El tío Chesnok no perdía oportunidad para intentar conquistar a su tía, al tiempo que tocaba alguna canción con su padre. Todo un caso.

Claro estaba que a estas reuniones los menores de edad no estaban invitados, por lo que se veían obligados a permanecer en sus habitaciones supuestamente insonorizadas, pero evidentemente el contratista les había tomado el pelo, pues podían escuchar claramente esa música de viejos desde el piso de abajo.

Probablemente sacaría un 90-99 en la prueba de hoy, pues no había sido capaz de pegar el ojo durante toda la noche. Lo peor de todo esto fueron las últimas 2 horas en que se atoró la grabadora, por lo que se repitió la misma canción melosa que los amigos de su madre coreaban a la pareja de casados: Warmness of the soul, de una de sus bandas favoritas, Avenged Sevenfold, a quienes ahora no quería escuchar durante mínimo 1 mes.

Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de verdad, ¿Qué demonios era esa canción? Hablando sobre amor incondicional como si realmente necesitase una chica llorona, melosa y poco interesante en su vida.

Sí, claro, había excepciones en estos casos (como sus padres), pero, ¿Realmente era necesario? Para él, mientras tengas alguien en quién apoyarte, como su familia, y pudieras cuidarte solo, todo eso es palabrería de tontos.  
Ni más ni menos.

Decidió levantarse, de igual forma faltaba nada para que su estúpida alarma hiciera acto de presencia. Hoy le esperaba un plato de lo mismo, más una deuda por saldar de su último juego de póquer, pues ya se esperaba el desastre en toda la casa, aunado al balbuceo de su madre con una resaca magistral mientras intenta canjear esas horas de trabajo en deuda para descansar el resto del día.

7:00 AM

Luego de tomar un baño y prepararse debidamente, bajó por fin para hacer el recuento de daños: vasos rotos, una mesa y suelo llenos de frituras, pegajosos por las bebidas previamente consumidas que despedían un olor penetrante a etanol y al menos 4 sujetos dormidos en el piso, entre los cuales destacaba su tío Chess, con una mejilla hinchada cortesía de la tía Anna la noche anterior. Por lo visto, no había tenido suerte.

Comenzó a levantar el chiquero al que se enfrentaba, de modo que al regresar no fuese tan pesado, y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los trastes y buscarse un buen desayuno. Su padre se hallaba en la mesa leyendo las noticias del diario local, que sólo poseía un par de hojas al ser un lugar pequeño, "noticias son noticias" insistía Glam con su característica sonrisa.

Tras echar una mirada, se quedó un momento congelado mirando a la última hoja del periódico, dónde había un anuncio púrpura con la inscripción "viernes XX/XX/20XX, guerra de bandas, evento libre en El Nido del Dragón, 9:30pm".

Ese bar era uno de los sueños prohibidos de cualquier preparatoriano sin permiso a salir de noche, pues se dice que las bandas que llegan a su escenario son la próxima estrella en ascenso para el mundo del rock. Pocas personas tenían acceso al lugar, y entrada libre era una oportunidad única en la vida.

Estaba resuelto.  
Tenía que ir a echar un vistazo, cueste lo que cueste.

Sus padres jamás se irían a parar ahí, pues "es peligroso", aún para ellos, considerando quién es su madre, algunas veces había balaceras y no querrían arriesgarse a dejar a sus dos retoños desprotegidos. Así, comenzó a ensamblar un plan para asistir al evento sin meterse en problemas, pero casi podía escuchar a su padre con ese mantra -No tengo dinero ni doy permiso después de las 8 pm- que no se cansaba de repetir cuando alguno quería preguntar cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo amaneció mamá?— atinó a decir con genuina preocupación.

—Esta en cama, aún no se recupera de... Los eventos de anoche, estará ahí al menos hasta mañana, así que no hagan ruido extra, quizás esté enferma un par de días— querrías decir, los barriles que vació sola anoche.

—Está bien, desayunaré para ir a clases— concluyó Dee, sirviendo su comida sin esperar una respuesta. Al menos sabía que no esperarán ruido de él la noche del viernes.

8:00 AM

Apenas una hora había pasado, pero ya había hecho planes hasta el Z para lo que se venía, ¿Por qué demonios no se enteró antes de esto? Va a comenzar a leer el diario más seguido.  
Había tenido que salir temprano el día de hoy para encontrar a cierta persona sin Heavy, después pensaría si llevarlo o no.

—Dee Dee— una voz familiar bastante irritante interrumpió sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo, aquí venía un punto importante del plan: su acompañante.

Boris es uno de sus únicos amigos, si podría decirlo así, era un tipo inteligente y algo pedante, bastante divertido cuando se lo proponía pero sobre todo, destacaba de estos atributos la fe ciega que tenía en los planes de Dee.

—Borya, al menos viniste hoy a clases— Oh, cierto, también es terriblemente malo para asistir a sus clases —Tengo noticias— susurró con una sonrisa.

—No otra de tus cosas ilegales, al menos no hasta que mamá olvide la última— recordó Boris con fingido pesar, realmente la había pasado bien en esa construcción abandonada, cobrando por meter gente a "una casa encantada" , ¿Cómo habrían sabido que era la base de perros callejeros?

—Para nada, pero esta vez vas a alucinar cuando te diga lo que estoy planeando—

10:30 AM

Tan pronto llegó la hora del receso, Dee intentó salir por la puerta para alcanzar espacio en una banca solitaria, aún tenía cosas qué planear, pues probablemente su padre fuera a frustrar de alguna forma su escape. Estaba apunto de salir, cuando...

—Ehhhhmmm...— alcanzó a escuchar mientras sintió un tirón en el brazo. Girando la cabeza con una expresión sería, observó a la persona que detuvo su andar: una chica, probablemente más pequeña que él debido a su baja estatura, ojos color marrón con tonos verdosos, cabello color caramelo, ligeramente ondulado y trenzado a un costado únicamente de las puntas. La ropa que usaba era totalmente de nerd: lentes de pasta, un suéter grueso y una falda con medias blancas.

—₽350 la primer tarea, ₽1500 los exámenes. ¿Para qué día?— soltó mecánicamente con aburrimiento, ¿Siquiera estaba en su generación?

—N-Nada de eso... No necesito tus servicios— exclamó la chica, al inicio agitada, pero queriendo acentuar que no era una persona que pagaba por algo así.

—Entonces adiós— concluyó, tirando de su propio brazo y dejando el aula, llevaba algo de prisa.

—¡Espera!— corrió la chica detrás de él, quién se detuvo para evitar llamar más la atención —Yo quería... Ehrrm... ¡Gracias!... Por lo de ayer, nadie suele mirar cuando Andrey hace esas cosas— expresó la chica, mirando hacia la espalda de Dee, esperando algún movimiento o respuesta. Ni siquiera solía hablar con chicos, mucho menos el protocolo para disculparse con alguien como Dee.

¿Esa pulga es la chica de ayer? Se cuestionaba mentalmente, ignorando totalmente a la chica, hasta que soltó sin pensar — A la próxima dale un puñetazo en la nariz, no dejes que otros peleen tus batallas— concluyó mientras dejaba el lugar. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo, probablemente no hallaría un lugar apacible.

2:30 PM

Salió de la institución y buscó a su hermano para caminar a casa. Tras unos segundos, lo sorprendió antes de que llegaste a hablar con su viejo enemigo Gopler y con un movimiento de mano, se lo llevó del cuello de la camisa —Yo te puedo golpear si gustas, y gratis— comentó al ver que lo que trataba de hacer era darle la mano con uno de esos botones de broma que te soltaban descargas eléctricas.

—Siempre arruinas la diversión, Dee— contestó juguetonamente, mientras comenzaba a hablar de ese nuevo juego donde "le patearía el trasero, seguramente"; apenas llegaron a casa, el rubio se encerró en su cuarto, pese a las quejas incesantes de su hermano.

Hoy no, tenía cosas que hacer.

Se dio a la tarea de buscar en línea la programación del lugar, encontrando 4 bandas programadas para el evento: Inferno, MitchCraft, Anxient Lords y Alchemist, grupos amateur con mucho potencial.

Comenzó a escuchar algunos vídeos de ellos para familiarizarse con el material mientras cumplía sus asignaciones de la semana, utilizando su privilegio de poner música durante la tarde. Todo iba bien, las canciones eran, en su mayoría, buenas, hasta que llegó al cover de esa estúpida canción de la mañana. Se acercó para cambiar la canción tras reconocer la entrada acústica, hasta que:

"Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side  
You're the one, and in you I confide Woh Woh"

Cada maldita letra una caricia, la voz aterciopelada lo dejó estático, perplejo, ese timbre de voz era perfecto para el metalcore, se deslizaba plácidamente por cada verso, lo dejó sin palabras.

Claro, hasta que escuchó un golpe en la puerta que lo dejó helado, seguido de un "¡Quita ese maldito pop de una vez!" De su hermano, con lo cual simplemente sonrió de lado, guardó la canción en su lista y pasó a poner la vieja confiable "Soldiers of the Wastleland" de la misma banda.

Tal vez mañana vuelva a intentarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Y hemos pasado por momentos buenos y malos  
> Sin embargo, tu amor incondicional siempre estuvo en mi mente  
> Han estado ahí desde el principio para mí  
> Y tu amor siempre ha sido tan real como es posible
> 
> Te doy mi corazón  
> Te doy mi corazón, nada se puede comparar en este mundo contigo"


	3. The light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Como una melodía nunca cantada,  
> la verdad está ahí esperando a que la encuentres.  
> No es una desgracia, sino un remedio,  
> un claro recordatorio de cómo empezó,  
> en lo más profundo de tu memoria.  
> Se alejó mientras tú luchabas por encontrarla.  
> Oíste la llamada mientras te alejabas,  
> una voz calmada desde dentro del silencio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡1495 palabras!
> 
> Aún no estoy segura si alguien está leyendo esto, pero está bien. Adoro escribir sobre esta historia.
> 
> Los nombres que asigné esta vez son siguiendo la norma de apellidos y patronímicos de Rusia, son nombres muy comunes allá, los seleccioné porque me gustaron (No, no me llamo Elena). Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, apenas va iniciando esta parte, en unos días llegaremos al viernes, estén atentos 💓.

7:00 AM

¿Quién dice que 4 horas de sueño no son una siesta reparadora? Debería dejar de tomar los energizantes que compra Heavy si quiere dormirse más temprano, ¿Cómo era posible que le afectaran aún más que a su hermano?

Otro día más, pensó por costumbre, pero por alguna razón hoy se sentía con mejores ánimos, probablemente porque por fin tenía una razón para esperar los viernes. Quizás se escape más seguido.

El día se sentía bastante fresco, por lo que decidió no utilizar aquel saco blanco por el día de hoy. Tarareando una canción y una vez listo, tocó a la puerta de la habitación contigua para bajar a desayunar junto a su hermano.

Tras ver que no contestaba a la tercera llamada, decidió anunciar su entrada. Era tarde para que su hermano no estuviese despierto —Heavy, más te vale que ya estés levantado— se adentró en la habitación y encontró a su hermano, quién claramente acababa de acostarse por jugar videojuegos toda la noche.

—Si me hubieras hecho caso, no tendrías esa cara amargada— bostezó el pelirrojo para proceder a frotarse los ojos —Tienes razón, hoy amaneciste increíble— se burló Dee arrojándole una almohada.

—Cierra la boca, aguafiestas— riendo, Heavy se levantó para prepararse, mirando la hora. Mierda. Hoy no le daría tiempo de ducharse. Corrió hacia su closet, sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

—¿A qué se debe el placer, eh, Dee? ¿Un apocalipsis zombie afuera?— bromeó mientras saltaba, intentando cambiarse los pantalones, o más bien, forcejeando con ellos.

—Realmente, vine a levantarte porque papá me lo pidió ayer, aunque... quería hablarte de algo— Al final había decidido llevarlo, pues el ojiverde no es precisamente muy bueno para ocultar cosas, lo único que lograría es ser descubierto antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Acaso reprobaste una materia? ¿Descubriste la cura para una enfermedad? ¿Eres gay?— planteó a broma mientras caía al suelo para poder ponerse los pantalones, sin embargo, luego de un silencio sepulcral de al menos 5 segundos y una mirada inexpresiva del rubio, se petrificó —Oh, por dios... Lo siento... n-no tienes que avergonzarte, y-yo...— levantó las manos a modo de disculpa, pero fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de Dee, llenado toda la habitación —Debiste ver tu cara, imbécil— continuó riendo, tirándose de lleno en la cama. Tras al menos un minuto, se relajó y se incorporó en la cama.

—No, Heavy, nada de eso— volteando los ojos, le explicó con un tono misterioso —El viernes tengo algo que hacer, algo GRANDE, venía a ver si quieres acompañarme— sonrió, mirando la cara estupefacta y el brillo en los ojos de su hermano.

8:00 AM

Camino a la escuela, iba explicando a su hermano el plan; casi no había salido vivo del desayuno, pues Heavy estuvo a punto de decir algo frente a su padre, menos mal que se le ocurrió meterle una zancadilla, logrando que derramara su cereal encima. Con un cambio de ropa rápido, salieron de casa rumbo a la escuela.  
——  
Aparte de gustarle el metal en sus distintos géneros, Dee tenía algunos otros puntos fuertes de su personalidad, era alguien reservado, sí, pero no tenía miedo de hablar y siempre trataba de mantener la situación bajo control, aún si no le funcionaba a cada segundo. 

También le encantaba intentar cosas nuevas, sin embargo, estaba muy acostumbrado a triunfar, lo que lo hacía un mal perdedor. Le gusta jugar videojuegos, mirar series (en especial sobrenaturales o thriller, el anime le va muy bien), explorar nuevas disciplinas, adentrarse aún más en los idiomas que conoce, la literatura moderna de fantasía, misterio y héroes. Secretamente estaba escribiendo una novela de detectives al estilo Neo-noir.

Es una persona muy interesante, pero no tiene mucha gente con quién hablar de ello, excepto quizás su hermano, y cierto tipo que venía caminando a unos pasos de ellos, intentando asustarlo desde atrás.

—¡Boo!— saltó el chico, tratando de colgarse a la espalda de Dee, sin éxito, cayendo al suelo dónde hace un segundo se encontraba un ojiazul en estado de alerta. 

—¿Cómo demonios no iba a escuchar esos zapatos? Podrías tocar una canción de Death metal con ellos— se burló desde arriba.

—Algun día lo lograré, ya verás— se unió a los chicos tras sacudirse el polvo. Este nuevo individuo pelinegro es Mijaíl Sergéyevich Petrov, que si bien es inteligente, es un desastre emocional.  
Coincidiendo con Dee, no tiene muchos amigos, sin embargo, para él estaba bien porque no podía pedir más, el tipo era fan de casi todo lo que le gustaba, excepto el metal, y solía ser el único que cuestionaba a Dee en situaciones serias, un chico bastante interesante.

—Misha, hola— Heavy hizo acto de presencia chocando su puño, comenzando una nueva conversación en el grupo que lentamente llegaba justo a tiempo a clases.

10:30 AM

Tan pronto como sonó el timbre, la población de la escuela salió disparada y acaparó todos los pasillos, aunque de hecho, no era por la comida que servían hoy: en las pizarras habían sido pegados los resultados de la ronda de pruebas del día anterior, justo esa, para la que Dee iba esperando un 90.

—9, 8, 7... ¡Soy el 6to de la clase!— alzó la voz por encima de todos su amigo, quién días antes se tiró a sus pies para pedirle ayuda con el estudio. Un fin de semana después y 500 rublos gastados en frituras, se sentía listo para patear el trasero de cualquier examen. 

Sabiendo que aún tendría el primer puesto asegurado, el ojiazul se acercó a la pizarra, donde algunas chicas de su grupo susurraban.

Le costó un poco llegar y al poner el dedo, se quedó helado: 

2do lugar  
Dee [lastname] 98 puntos

Desde que ingresó a la educación primaria y hasta ahora, nadie había podido ganarle en ninguna prueba académica, ¡Por Dios! Sólo esta vez no había podido dormir bien, ¡Ahora resulta que bajó un puesto!

Carraspeó ligeramente, retirándose de la muchedumbre, era imposible, ¿Quién demonios era Elena Yurevna Nóvikova de todos modos? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Cómo diablos obtuvo 99 puntos?

Tendría que estudiar mucho para recuperarse en las pruebas. Lo que le faltaba.

10:40 PM

—Anímate, Dee Dee, ¿No dijiste que te gustaba la competencia?— Boris trataba de animarlo... Lanzando bolitas de pan hacia su cara. 

—Le gusta la competencia, más no que le ganen— se burló Mijaíl, ganando un codazo de Dee —De cualquier forma, es extraño que alguien se te escapara del radar, ¿Será nueva en la escuela?— pensó en voz alta, mientras su amigo rubio se reclinaba en la banca donde comían su almuerzo. 

Suspiró y dió por terminado el tema, no había tiempo para lloriquear, lo importante es que aún tenía un plan por ejecutar.

1:45 PM

No debió entrar a esa clase.

Su profesor de asignatura se había accidentado recientemente, por lo que tenían un suplente que realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Pobre sujeto.

Intentó pillarlo algunas veces con la guardia baja, pero sólo recibió respuestas perfectas que mellaron su confianza en su camino a la docencia y le recordaron ese trágico día, cuando no sabía si estudiar física teórica para ser docente o seguir el negocio de su familia. Decidió todo con una moneda.

De repente, la única cosa que podría ser mínimamente interesante ocurrió: el suplente se cansó de resolver el problema y llamó a la persona que más seguía el estereotipo de "ratón de biblioteca", levantándose la chica tímida del día anterior. Creyó escuchar mal, pero cuando lo comprendió, todo tuvo sentido.

"Elena Nóvikova, pasa a resolver el sistema"

2:30 PM

Acabó por fin la clase, su cabeza estaba hecho un lío: ¿De dónde diablos salió esa pulga? ¿Habría hecho trampa en el examen? Estaba claro que los trimestres pasados no estaba en su grupo, ¿Por qué se habría cambiado, justo a la mitad del primer año siendo senior?

Decidió dejar de hacer preguntas al aire y simplemente abordarla para consultar si era nueva, por lo que avanzó hasta su pupitre, de dónde ella se estaba levantando, y al intentar alcanzarla con un brazo accidentalmente tiró del cable de sus audífonos...

"When you think all is forsaken  
Listen to me now (all's not forsaken)  
You need never feel broken again  
Sometimes darkness  
Can show you the light"

Dee se quedó pasmado, sus compañeros voltearon al escuchar la música tan pesada, causando que ella estallase en rojo y saliera del aula. —¿Qué demo...—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Y por lo que pareció una eternidad, esperas,  
> y esperando a que llame de nuevo,  
> oíste a la sombra ajustando las cuentas  
> y entonces tus miedos parecían mantenerte cegado  
> te mantuviste en guardia mientras te alejabas."


	4. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Algunos niegan y buscan cosas que nunca llegan  
> ¿Me siento como un tonto?  
> Los lugares a los que he corrido toda mi vida han desaparecido  
> Y te debo todo esto (todo a ti)
> 
> Me siento como si me estuviera hundiendo  
> Y no hay nada que me atrape,  
>  que me mantenga respirando"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1988 palabras 🤩
> 
> El día de hoy (vamos en jueves) se dividirá en 2 secciones, mañana publicaré ese capítulo. 
> 
> La motocicleta es del tipo que utiliza Alina Kovaleva (la stalkee en IG)
> 
> Me gustó mucho la idea de hacer un capítulo del trasfondo del Dee actual, además de incluir un poco de lo ocurrido en el episodio 7. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Los nombres de los episodios derivan de las canciones que se agregan, sin embargo, las selecciono cuidadosamente por ciertas partes. No toda la letra es exactamente lo que dirá el capítulo.
> 
> Pd. Si quieren tocar la canción, son las notas correctas. Están en inglés, pero no las traduje para evitar tener cosas extrañas como "(Re) fool".

2:15 AM

Llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama como un poseso, aún no puede dormir.

¿Qué carajo había sido todo eso?

Ha pasado más 9 años en el mismo instituto conociendo completamente a cada profesor, alumno, trabajador, ¡A toda la maldita escuela! Se entera de todo, nada se le escapa.

Entonces...

¿Cómo es que, a un mes de iniciado su décimo año escolar, no tenga la más mínima idea de dónde salió esa chica? Además, ¿Qué posibilidad existe de que la única persona que había obtenido un mayor puntaje que él estuviese escuchando una canción de Nu Metal? Es simplemente ridículo.

Pero aún más ridículo es lo que ocurrió después del incidente con los audífonos:

En menos de 5 minutos, la generación entera pensó que intentó intimidar a la chica por superarlo en las notas, ¿En verdad así lo veían? ¡Recién la había ayudado!

Para todos quienes conocían la actitud tranquila (y ligeramente amenazante) de Dee sabían que, si bien estaría molesto, nunca haría algo como eso. Lastimosamente, había ignorado que ellos también tenían grabada a fuego esa imagen de él desde hace años, donde ser el primero en todo lo había elevado del resto, dándole esa aura compleja que aún siendo comprensible y merecida, seguía siendo algo que no los permitía ver más allá. Realmente no sabían qué pensar.

La mirada impactada de sus compañeros de clase era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, pese a que sus amigos lograron convencer a todos que sólo quería felicitarla y ella se había asustado, aún no podía parar de pensar en ello. Y es que sólo había visto ese gesto antes en los ojos de su padre, y ahora sabía exactamente qué expresaba.

Sí, el trasfondo de su insomnio era esa mirada, una que le llegaba desde arriba y llegaba hasta lo más recóndito de su mente. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ello, recordando sus errores pasados y todo lo que significó en su momento esa mirada, la forma en que revolucionó su cabeza durante los últimos dos años: fue un punto de quiebre.

Con ese sentimiento, decidió levantarse, sacudir de si esa horrible sensación y darse un recordatorio de cuánto ha avanzado.  
Tomó su guitarra y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, con completa relajación, comenzando a tocar aquella compleja canción que había estado intentando por alrededor de un año

—Primero... Sol mayor— Posicionó los dedos, tratando de no permitir que su memoria lo inundara y, como un movimiento, clavó la nota —Después, Si bemol... luego Mi bemol y... Fa mayor— uno a uno, fue logrando cada acorde, repitiendo sólo una vez el último Re y Do mayor, siguiendo la secuencia con ligeros errores, pero hoy no harían mella su ánimo; tras practicar cada acorde, comenzó a tocar a mayor velocidad y, una vez seguro, juntó cada pieza y comenzó a cantar en un susurro, esforzándose por no olvidar una sola nota:

(G) (Bb) (Eb F) (D C)  
(G) (Bb) (Eb F) (D C)  
(G)Some deny and (Bb)search   
for things that never come a(Eb)round  
Do I feel like a (D)fool?   
(G)The places I have (Bb)ran to   
all my life have disap(Eb)peared,  
and I owe this all to (D)you

Suspiró pesadamente, tras lo que se echó a reír. Era la primera vez que le salía esa estrofa completa. Gracias al cielo que estudió lenguaje musical.

Inundado de una sensación cálida, se reclinó en la pared, mirando hacia el cielo que cada vez más se iluminaba. 

Tras el incidente hace más de dos años, dejó de intentar mejorar sus habilidades musicales durante varios meses, sintiéndose miserable cada que abría el armario y miraba hacia el rincón, donde almacenaba esa decrépita guitarra acústica: esta le recordaba no solo su fracaso, sino también el final de las cosas con la chica detrás de su necesidad de aprender a tocar la guitarra, apenas unos días después de esa fatídica lección. No lo toleraba.

Un día, mientras escuchaba música en su cuarto y hacía sus deberes, se reprodujo esa canción, con la que lloró en su habitación al regresar del estudio de su padre, la misma que sonaba en su primer beso con Dina, aquel que le rompió el corazón a Harmony. 

Aunque normalmente la habría quitado, ese día simplemente la dejó seguir, acostándose justo como en ese momento y reflexionando, lentamente tratando de aceptar que, si bien las cosas no serían igual, ya no volvería a permitir que su actitud infantil y esa necesidad por demostrar ser el mejor lo superara. No otra vez.

A partir de ese día, comenzó a trabajar en sí mismo y en la confianza que tenía, que aún si había muchas cosas que no podía evitar (como el saberse más inteligente), intentó cambiar esa imagen que tenía de otros, superar el complejo de inferioridad que lo acosaba y empezar a quererse como es. Aún si había heridas que no podía superar fácilmente.

Progresivamente, dejó a los "amigos" que lo buscaban para tener altos promedios, así como a los idiotas que sólo le hablaban por ser "cool".   
A pesar de que esto lo volvió un solitario, nunca se había sentido más libre. Su noveno año de escuela fue un mar de emociones.

Poco a poco se hizo de una confianza que no tenía nada que ver con ser el mejor, sino de lo mucho que amaba ser él mismo, cada pequeña parte. Ya no tenía que demostrarle a otros nada, sólo a sí mismo. Aún seguía trabajando en ello, pero ya no estaba tan lejos.

Y hoy, como muchos otros días, esa confianza le dió las herramientas para levantarse.

Y ahí, en el alféizar, se durmió.

8:15 AM

—Dee, ¿Puedo pasar?— Se anunció Glam a unos segundos de ingresar al cuarto de su hijo utilizando su llave, debido a que faltaban 15 minutos para empezar las clases y aún no parecía querer salir de su habitación. 

Heavy se había ido sin él hacía ya 10 minutos, pues al estar cerrado su cuarto y considerando que él nunca se quedaba dormido, pensó que ya iría en camino. Salió de casa mientras Glam se alistaba para llevar el desayuno a su esposa, quien había cogido un resfriado después de pasar la mitad de la fiesta en el patio de su casa, cumpliendo los retos que le imponía su amiga para evitar responder verdades cuando se les acabaron billetes para apostar y los juegos de azar perdieron la emoción.

Después de ayudar a Vicky a incorporarse para desayunar, fue a ver a Dee, a quien encontró abrazado a su vieja guitarra, dormido. Se debatió un momento entre despertarlo para la escuela o llevarlo a su cama, sabiendo que probablemente se encontraba atravesando algo; lo había escuchado practicar en la mañana mientras se levantó por otro paquete de pañuelos. Eligió dejarlo dormir, definitivamente merecía quedarse a descansar.

Lo levantó para llevarlo a la cama, pero tras dos segundos comprendió que no podía hacerlo sin despertarlo, por lo que lo regresó a su posición inicial y le susurró —A la cama, Dee—

Durante un segundo, el chico abrió los ojos y miró a su padre, quien esperaba un saludo cortante, sin embargo, su reacción de lo más atípica: el rubio menor se despertó exhaltado, maldiciendo, preguntando por la hora y pasándole de lado.

—Demonios— levantó la voz hacia ningún lado y fue al baño a ducharse rápidamente. No, no, no. Si no asistía a clases, sólo daría a pensar que le afectó ese pequeño desliz, arruinando sus esfuerzos por mantener las cosas tranquilas, vaya mala racha que le estaba sucediendo.

—¿Dee?— como pocas veces en la vida, el chico tomó a Glam por sorpresa. Si bien esta situación no era usual, su hijo mayor no perdía la calma fácilmente, además, el joven no era un gran entusiasta de la escuela, sabía que algo estaba mal —¿No prefieres quedarte en casa? Hoy no hay exámenes en el colegio—

—¡No! Hoy no puedo faltar a clases, ¿Podría tomar un taxi a la escuela?— exclamó el chico mientras se escuchaba el agua caer en la ducha.

Glam frunció el ceño, pero pronto se relajó su expresión, adoptando esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba —De ninguna manera, te llevaré en la motocicleta de tu madre. Te espero en 9 minutos abajo— sentenció mientras salía de la habitación.

8:24 AM

Vestido con un saco ligeramente arrugado y con los brazos cubiertos, además de una camiseta gris al revés, jeans azules que cubrían sus calcetines impares, botas en proceso de ser ajustadas y el cabello suelto (aún húmedo), Dee salió de la casa, dónde su padre se hallaba recargado en la Kawasaki Vulcan de Victoria.

—¿Alguna vez has estado sobre una?— cuestionó el chico mientras trataba de recoger las mangas de su saco, pero demasiado ansioso para hacerlo bien. —Permíteme— ofreció Glam mientras él mismo arreglaba el saco de su hijo —Conozco lo básico— recordando todas las lecciones dónde Vicky había terminado enfureciendo con cada nuevo rayón. Con suerte, hoy sería diferente.

Se colocaron el casco y subieron a la motocicleta, que rugió tras encenderse. Hora de irse.

El cabello libre de Dee se secaba mientras avanzaban, danzando en el aire con fiereza, sin embargo, pero tendría que anudarlo al llegar a la escuela porque seguramente acabaría en desastre. Se estableció un silencio, bastante incómodo para su gusto.

—¿Está todo bien en la escuela?— preguntó Glam al detenerse en un semáforo, tras un par de segundos, decidió responder—Fui segundo en los exámenes— dijo de forma seca, dejando un poco de información para tranquilizar a Glam, esperando que con eso bastara.

—¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Dee?— Esperó demasiado de sí mismo.

—Todo está bien, papá, sólo no quiero perderme más clases— se arrepintió apenas decirlo, era una pobre excusa, seguramente estaba al tanto de sus ausencias periódicas. 

Lo que no sabía, era que con esa respuesta le había dado la clave de la situación.

Siguieron avanzando, dejando que el silencio volviera a colmar el viaje hasta llegar a su destino. Con el bello sonido de la motocicleta deteniéndose, arribaron a la entrada este de la escuela, donde un grupo de chicas emocionadas lo miraron bajar, mientras revolvía su cabello para quitarle la forma del casco.

—Gracias— 8:29:40, un tiempo récord. Ayudó a encadenar el casco al respaldo, mientras su padre levantaba la visera polarizada para despedir a su hijo—Ten un buen día, Dee— sonrió, sabiendo que no conseguiría más por el momento, pero que tendrían que discutir esto algún día.

Estaba seguro de que su hijo se mantendría en silencio, lo vió darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, por lo que se acomodó el casco, pero tras un par de pasos, se detuvo —Sé que no querías decirlo como lo hiciste, pero está bien, por fin entendí el mensaje— al menos habría ganado en algo: dejó sin palabras a Glam 2 veces en un rango de 20 minutos.

—Regresa con cuidado, papá— tras esto, salió corriendo a la escuela, anudando su cabello en el proceso. Sabía que tendrían que hablarlo en algún momento, pese a esto, lo mejor para ese día era volver a zanjar la conversación, ambos lo sabían.

Tras una visita al sanitario, llegó a su salón como si nada hubiera pasado, a excepción que ahora todos sabían que el chico listo de décimo grado llegó en una motocicleta increíble.

Un día más, por fortuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
> ¿Por qué no puede sufrir esto?  
> Voy a ir a algo que sé que voy a fallar  
> ¿Por qué este beso no puede ser verdad?  
> ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?  
> No entiendo por qué siempre me alejas."


End file.
